Les Ombres vivantes
by Ariantasca
Summary: Ils n'ont jailli de nulle part, ces grands félins dégingandés, que des limbes de la nuit, comme si la nuit s'était déchirée dans un coin pour les recracher d'entre ses côtes. Je dis "comme si", mais c'est vrai. L'obscurité est leur terrain de jeu. Ils sont le Sourire, la Flamme et le Silence (...)
1. Les ombres vivantes, résumé

Ils n'ont jailli de nulle part, ces grands félins dégingandés, que des limbes de la nuit, comme si la nuit s'était déchirée dans un coin pour les recracher d'entre ses côtes. Je dis "comme si", mais c'est vrai. L'obscurité est leur terrain de jeu. Ils sont le Sourire, la Flamme et le Silence. Et quand vient le soir, je vous l'assure, il n'y a rien de plus beau que de les voir s'élancer au bout des rêves, à la poursuite des feux follets arborescents, de les voir tourbillonner avec les miroirs rouges du kaléidoscope bouillonnant qui suinte et qui coule dans l'aiguille abandonnée au sol. De les regarder s'entre-saborder. Vous ne comprenez pas, mais vous allez comprendre ; venez. Venez.


	2. Prologue

Les lumières de la ville flottaient, irréelles, tremblantes dans la nuit noire comme des bateaux perdus au beau milieu d'une mer d'ébène. Dérive d'un nouveau soir de fièvre, vagues de bouffées d'air moite, cris d'oiseaux excités, excitants ; des merveilles nocturnes. Et l'or noir avait rendu toute sa vérité aux ombres qui s'étiraient, tandis qu'en bas, dans la ville, se déroulait une autre soirée folle. L'air était plein d'un terrible alcool.

C'était l'heure où les chauves-souris viennent éteindre les coins de jour de leurs grandes ailes de soie. Trois grandes ombres, solitaires et inquiétantes, s'approchaient dangereusement de ce nid d'hommes qui brûlait en contrebas, sous leurs pieds. Ils marchaient dans les hautes herbes sèches qui tenaient lieu de banlieue campagnarde, louvoyant entre les rares buissons épineux. Ils montaient haut les genoux pour mieux écraser de leurs talons cette savane calme et broussailleuse seulement troublée par le doux crincrin des grillons saltimbanques. On ne voyait rien de leurs visages, embourbés dans les ténèbres soyeuses, mais leurs pas silencieux, leur démarche féline, les grandes et fines jambes qu'ils déployaient sans bruit, les muscles ciselés avec précision sous leurs habits légers et sombres laissaient clairement entendre leur véritable nature. Prédateurs. Ces oiseaux-là n'étaient pas des tendres, non. On pouvait même entendre leurs dents blanches s'entrechoquer, alors qu'ils imaginaient d'avance leur mâchoire se refermer sur le cou tendre d'une future proie... A moins que ce ne soit le claquement des talons de ces cuissardes en cuir noir que portait la première silhouette, cette ombre royale qui menait la marche d'une dynamique étrange, d'une mécanique douce et fluide. Les autres suivaient derrière, irrésistiblement attiré dans les pas de leur guide, piaffant d'impatience.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour humer les effluves de la cité.

Mélange inextricable de haine pure, non distillée qui prenait d'abord à la gorge, rehaussé d'une note grave de stupidité profonde, d'absurdité macérée, de rêveries lourdes et entêtantes, d'espoirs écœurants, de logique aigre et piquante, d'un soupçon vanillé de folie, d'uniformisation rance, de peurs suaves, musquées, de fantasmes moisis. Indéniablement, ça sentait l'humain.

La première silhouette, un pied posé sur une grosse pierre, embrassait du regard la vallée dans le sein de laquelle frémissait tièdement la petite fournaise qui déversait toute cette horrible infection. Alors, ainsi postée, de toute sa hauteur, elle semblait une antique statue d'un conquérant au nom barbare s'apprêtant à marcher sur une Rome qui ne se doute de rien, encore baignée dans l'azur phosphorescent de la nuit.

Visiblement trépidante, elle se remit en marche, flanquée de ses deux acolytes. Un papillon maudit s'éleva dans le ciel, déroula les volutes saccadées de son vol tremblotant, puis s'évapora dans la chaleur vespérale.

La chauve-souris était en chasse.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux portes de la ville. De tous côtés, dans tous les bars, des verres remplis de liqueurs épaisses s'entrechoquaient, envoyant valser dans les airs leurs gouttes d'or liquide, des gens sans visage et sans nom braillaient de merveilleuses inepties, des baffles gigantesques éructaient un flot de son entremêlés, éclaboussant les murs de gerbes de bruit coloré, insipide mais diablement entrainant, des rires poliment forcés ou grassement alcoolisés se perdaient dans les bribes de discussions bestiales.

Les trois silhouettes s'avancèrent donc dans la rue bordée de lampadaires et, alors que sous leurs chaussures noires crissaient des étincelles de bouteilles brisées, la lumière jaune et crue vint inonder leurs corps et leurs faces.

La meneuse était une jeune femme rousse savamment coiffée, mi-crinière de lion, mi-plumes d'oies douces et lisses. Ses yeux semblaient deux grands âtres rougeoyants cerclés d'un lit de cendres. Et ces feux sanguins, ces rubis inquiétants brûlaient derrière d'épaisses lunettes noires à l'âme un peu rétro. Elle portait une jupe indiscutablement courte, un pull de coton lilas ample et léger, et ses très longues jambes étaient chaussées de hautes bottes noires qui lui arrivaient au dessus des genoux. On eût dit un oiseau de feu mythique, improbable, perché sur d'immenses et fines pattes d'échassier. Mais son visage, encadré de mèches rousses effervescentes, transpirait une incroyable jeunesse.

Karin venait tout juste d'avoir vingt ans.

« Sasuke, Suigetsu. »

Dans l'écrin pourpre de ses lèvres, l'atroce lumière des lampadaires fit briller de minuscules crocs de perle. Elle eut un petit sourire carnassier et précieux, puis elle secoua sa crinière troublée par le souffle d'un vent tiède tellement âcre et doucereux qu'il ne semblait pas venu du ciel, mais des portes grandes ouvertes des boîtes de nuit déchaînées d'où irradiait une lumière orange, chaude, prête à tout engloutir.

« Allons-y. »

Et ils pénétrèrent dans le premier bar qui s'offrait à eux.


	3. Le toit du monde

Pour plusieurs raisons, ils avaient finalement décidé de s'attarder dans cette ville. Le vin y coulait à flot, les dealers couraient les rues grâce à un police quasi fantomatique, les filles y étaient diablement jolies (enfin, surtout dévergondées, mais pour Suigetsu, ça revenait au même), et la musique était une drogue consommée jour et nuit.

Bref, pour ces trois gosses de riche jaillis de la nuit à l'allure chic et rock'n'roll qui faisait tendre et courber le cou d'envie et de soumission à tous les pantins ridicules accoudés au zinc, ce cocon d'immoralité était l'endroit idéal pour exister. Car c'était là leur devise : ne pas vivre, mais exister de tout leur être. Vivre, c'est bon pour les autres, pas pour eux, pas pour les terribles escogriffes, pas pour ceux qui ne croient qu'en Rien.

Alors ils avaient fini par louer une suite dans un petit hôtel de brique rouge. Rouge, parce que c'était Karin qui l'avait choisi. C'était une bâtisse tortueuse nichée entre deux ruelles sombres qui sentaient fort la toile d'araignée et les crachats nocturnes de chats belliqueux. Étonnamment, l'hôtel affichait complet. Ne restait que cette minuscule suite, tout en haut, sous les combles, cette drôle de tanière haut perchée par laquelle on accédait grâce à un escalier tout à fait tordu et escarpé qui s'enroulait sur lui-même comme s'il avait poussé de la terre et s'était élancé vers le ciel, dans une inspiration soudaine, par brusques saccades désordonnées. Karin n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Lorsqu'ils emménagèrent tous les trois, de légers bagages à bout de bras, Sasuke et Suigetsu furent obligés de se courber légèrement pour pouvoir escalader. Suigetsu maudit Karin et ses goûts stupides, tandis que celle-ci entourait de ses longs doigts blancs et fins la poignée triangulaire de la porte qui faisait irrésistiblement penser à une petite tête de vipère, et la fit tourner. Dans un joli déclic, suivi d'un grincement affreux, la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant la chambre. Suigetsu étouffa un juron. Le plafond y était aussi bas que dans l'escalier. Misère.

Sur le plancher grisâtre s'étendait un long tapis d'Orient dont les motifs infinis et complexes s'imbriquaient les uns dans les autres, en une multitude de constellations bleu roi et rouge cardinal. Le bois des meubles –qui se résumaient à une armoire en chêne, une chaise bancale, un bureau divisé en une vingtaine de tout petits tiroirs et une commode surmontée de trois vieux livres tout de cuir reliés– était extraordinairement pâle et fade, blanchi par le clair de lune qui devait rayonner chaque soir par les carreaux ternes des trois fenêtres.

Deux grands lits, un canapé dépliant, des réserves de couvertures beige, des coussins en trop, des paillettes de poussière en pagaille, pas de rideaux, de bougies très blanches dans un des tiroirs du bureau, une salle de bain à peu près propre. Le tour des lieux était vite fait.

Sasuke pénétra le premier dans leur nouvel antre, ramassa l'écriteau en carton tombé au sol du côté « _Chambre occupée, prière de ne pas déranger_ », le posa sur la commode, effleura de la main les trois livres de cuir, s'aperçut qu'il n'en connaissait pas les auteurs, déposa avec une grâce calculée son sac de voyage sur un des lits et soupira discrètement. Réminiscences scabreuses d'un autre foyer, d'un autre chez soi. _Reviens-moi_.

En entrant, Suigetsu s'était cogné la tête à une poutre. Il maugréa un blasphème bien placé, fusilla du regard sa compagne qui ricanait, puis balança son sac à bandoulière sur le canapé, dans un instinct primitif d'asseoir sa souveraineté absolue sur le sofa aux ressorts grinçants, « tu vois, ça, Karin, c'est mon lit », et il partit se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, cette fois-ci en se recroquevillant bien, fort de sa rencontre avec la poutre.

Karin, elle, enleva ses cuissardes à hauts talons. Bien que grande et élancée, elle faisait tout de même une tête de moins que ses compagnons. Alors, chaussures à la main, elle effleura du bout de ses pieds gantés de noir le parquet vieillissant auréolé de taches de temps, et, soulevant sous ses pas légers de fines plumes de poussière, elle dansa jusqu'à la première fenêtre.

Grandiosité et blouissement.

Dans la grande toile de verre doucement inclinée, s'étalaient la ville immense et ses vaisseaux sanguins de ruelles éclatées qui filaient en tous sens, comme les canaux compliqués d'une vitre d'après-pluie. La rouille des nuages faisait sangloter le ciel pourpre. Karin distingua de minuscules points noirs de coccinelle qui glissaient dans les ruelles. Elle songea qu'il suffisait d'un escalier en colimaçon pour retrouver les hommes dans toute leur petitesse.

Elle soupira et vint s'allonger à côté de Sasuke, déployant sur les draps gris sa chevelure de flamme, tandis que bruissaient doucement les hoquets de l'eau claire de dans la salle de bain.

Finalement, les trois grandes ombres avaient trouvé où nicher.

« Le toit du monde », songèrent-ils en même temps.

Et enfin, le soir était revenu.

Ils se glissèrent dans leurs fines peaux noires qui leur collaient à la vie. Elle se maquilla, ils la regardèrent. Elle les regarda, et ils sortirent enfin.

Ils étaient prêts à faire le tour du monde de la ville, à faire la tournée des lieux de luxure brutale et de bonheurs violents.

Premier bar – _La lune est un obus qui tombe à jamais._

Deuxième bar – _Et les étoiles brillent comme des crosses de fusil._

Troisième bar – _La nuit n'est qu'un complice, nous sommes les meurtriers._

Quatrième bar – _Et la nacre de tes lunules, comme dix petits sourires blancs – Scintille !_

Dans le septième bar, il y avait une estrade et des instruments de musique. Tout le monde se tordait d'envie et d'admiration pendant que Suigetsu taquinait la batterie, que Karin vibrait sur le micro et la basse, et que la guitare électrique de Sasuke hurlait. Et puis ils montèrent sur les tables – Karin sur le comptoir – et rirent et dansèrent à en mourir. Entretemps, leur sang s'était gorgé du poison des plaisirs, mais leurs yeux restaient blancs, mais leur âme restait noire.

Sasuke descendit le premier de sa table. Aussitôt, Karin lui sauta dessus, ébouriffa ses mèches encre de Chine en riant et le serra tout contre en elle en l'entraînant dans une nouvelle danse. Il nicha sa joue au creux de son épaule et huma le parfum de la rousse. Dieu, qu'il aimait cette odeur.

« On rentre, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Non, pas tout de suite, je tiens encore sur mes talons, s'enflamma-t-elle en faisant claquer ses bottes sur le parquet en bois. Danse avec moi.

- Karin, je suis fatigué de tout ça, fit-il sans aucune émotion dans sa voix grave. »

Elle ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait et planta ses grands yeux de chat fou dans les siens, avec un sourire de défiance qui lui consumait les lèvres. A cet instant, il la haït encore plus.

« La vie est triste, Sasuke. Détruis-la avant qu'elle ne te détruise. »

Elle sourit encore plus, dévoilant ses petites canines blanches. Il aurait aimé l'étrangler, mais il conserva sa froideur horrible. « J'en ai assez de tout ça, je ne peux plus te voir, ni toi, ni Suigetsu, vous qui vous abrutissez un peu plus chaque soir à coup d'alcools brûlants, vous me dégoûtez » ; voilà ce qu'il aurait aimé lui cracher au visage. Mais non. Ca n'aurait servi à rien.

En son for intérieur, Karin hurlait de douleur. Elle avait l'habitude ; elle aurait pu tout foutre en l'air pour lui. Se désintoxiquer. Ne plus jamais jouer avec le feu. Pour lui, elle aurait pu devenir banale.

Ils se dégagèrent de leur étreinte et Karin les entraîna au bar, puis commanda à boire.

« On est jeunes ; j'ai vingt ans. Je ne veux pas pouvoir me regarder un jour dans un miroir en ayant envie de pleurer. Je veux mourir avant de me lasser, j'aime trop la vie pour me laisser bouffer par le temps. Je veux vivre, bordel ! – exister de tout mon corps jusqu'à disparaître très brutalement, en coup de théâtre ; la vie est bien trop belle, devenir vieux et moche, c'est la renier et lui faire honte. Je veux danser et brûler jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. », voilà ce qu'elle lui susurrait sur le chemin du retour, tandis qu'il lui mordillait le cou. Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel, montèrent quatre à quatre l'escalier, et se coulèrent dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Plus tard, Suigetsu vint les rejoindre avec le matériel. Il regarda Karin avec une lueur folle dans les yeux, les lèvres étirées par un sourire insolent et narquois. Il lui prit délicatement le bras, remonta sa manche, et, avec une douceur infinie, il envoya valser le liquide dans le corps de la rousse.

« L'univers tout entier concentré là-dedans, ma belle », lui souffla-t-il de son ton sarcastique habituel alors qu'elle chutait gracieusement vers le tapis, ses cheveux éclatant sur le tissu bleu roi, comme une immense toile d'araignée en velours rouge. Elle lui ôta vivement son bras et lui dit d'aller au diable. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt.


	4. Le bocal à sirènes

Karin s'installa sur le tabouret branlant de la minuscule salle de bain. Ses très longues jambes d'araignée dégingandée formaient un angle obtus, improbable, ainsi repliées sur le barreau en aggloméré d'un blanc pur, laid et écaillé.

Grand criquet noir dont les aisselles luisantes éclataient de pourpre lors de ses bonds violents et désordonnés.

Elle écarta les cuises et accrocha ses mains au rebord de sa rossinante Ikea, et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle pleura. C'était drôle de voir que ses deux yeux de flammes ne produisaient pas que des bruissements d'éclairs. Et puis, installée comme cela, comme un chat trop long et maigre, elle balança sa patte fine sur le rebord gris de l'évier, arrachant de sa solitude pacifique la petite boîte cylindrique qui était posée là. Elle ferma les yeux ; à ce geste, ses cils velus balayèrent la pièce d'un grand coup de vent qui ne passa pas sous le seuil de la porte, mais se coula, éperdu, dans le trou noir et brun de la serrure, pressé de fuir l'endroit et les spectres pâles qui ruisselleraient bientôt des joints du carrelage régulier de la salle de bains.

Elle agita le petit cylindre pour y entendre s'entrechoquer dedans les pastilles brunâtres, et c'était comme une boule à neige sonore, elle s'émerveilla un instant du faux bruit de plastique des médicaments. Elle se berna elle-même, elle faisait semblant de se concentrer sur le son amusant, gravillonneux… Puis, soudain, brutalement, elle fit jaillir son pouce, qui se désolidarisa de sa main enroulée autour de la boite. Du bout de l'ongle, elle fit sauter le capuchon, tout en continuant à secouer la boîte. Une douzaine de pastilles s'échappèrent. De son autre main, elle les saisit brutalement en vol, bascula vers l'évier, choppa un gobelet en plastique transparent, le remplit d'eau glacée. Et un à un, elle ingurgita les treize petits palets de cire brune. Encore et encore ; treize minuscules éclats sur leur carapace laquée. Jusqu'à plus faim. Les goba jusqu'au dernier.

Puis, de nouveau elle tournoya sur son siège, déployant l'angle trop pointu de ses genoux, elle enjamba maladroitement la baignoire et se coula dedans. Ses gestes, à l'inverse de celui qui lui avait servi plus tôt à attraper si vivement la boîte de médicament, devinrent hésitants et tremblés, parasites. Sa main décrivit de minuscules virages et frissons myrmécéens en cherchant, sur le rebord froid et lisse, la seringue qui gisait là, faisant bruisser ses ongles comme des antennes frémissantes. Mais une fois qu'elle se fut saisit de l'objet, ses tremblements cessèrent une petite seconde, et ses doigts se serrèrent avec résolution comme on fronce les sourcils autour du piston transparent. Puis ils décolèrent, on crut les voir planer une fraction d'instant, mais ils fondaient en piqué, et Karin se planta violemment l'aiguille dans l'avant bras gauche. Hasard ou pas, elle atteignit bien l'artère principale. Elle la balança à travers la pièce, et la seringue partit en éclat en percutant le miroir d'un mouvement cristallin.

Karin se recroquevilla un peu plus au fond de sa baignoire gelée et dure. Elle pensa aux poissons sur les étals étincelants, ces corps noirs et oblongs qui dorment sur un lit de grêlons minuscules, flocons durs et salés qui pourtant ne brillent jamais autant que les cadavres luisants qu'ils soutiennent.

Elle se mit à trembler avec passion et violence, sa pupille se dilata. Maintenant, il y avait trois bondes au fond de la baignoire, et chacun de ces yeux humides menait à un labyrinthe étroit plein de fange.

Son âme se glissa dans le trou de faïence, s'échappa dans les canalisations douteuses. Rencontra des arbustes épineux qui lui arrachaient des lambeaux de peau (ou de ce qui sert habituellement d'enveloppe aux âmes). Puis elle vola, elle vogua dans la mer. Dans les entrailles d'une épave rongée par les poissons, avant qu'ils ne finissent sur le tapis de sel ou de glace. Des poissons rouge sang. Elle vit une ancre gigantesque, écrasante, de plusieurs mètres de hauts, dont les trois crochets immenses se tordaient vers le ciel de la mer.

Sous le poids de la jeune femme, pourrissait une poussière verte.

Dans la mer grandissait une fumée âcre et pulvérulente qui déroulait ses tentacules et ses linéaments sans logique aucune.

Soudain Karin se rendit compte qu'elle pourrissait avec le bois de l'épave ; au fur et à mesure qu'elle se décomposait, l'ancre semblait grandir, grossir toujours plus, jusqu'à l'écraser de sa hauteur, et la courbe parfaite de ses grappins d'acier poissait lentement en croassant des hurlements rouillés.

Et puis elle vit son père et sa mère.

Elle trembla encore plus fort.

Elle se rua sur son père en le rouant de coups, elle ne savait pas quelle partie du corps elle visait, mais ses coups poings torrentiels et enragés rencontraient une chair très dure, pendant que sa bouche s'ouvrait démesurément pour émettre un cri de douleur folle qui ne vint jamais.

Le silence était si intense qu'elle n'entendait plus rien. C'était un silence surnaturel, tellement atroce qu'il couvrait même le bruit de sa respiration et des battements de son cœur, elle eut peur.

Un tuyau d'arrosage apparut soudain dans les mains de sa mère, qui se mit à la fouetter avec autant de rage. Elle ne savait pas si le silence avait cessé mais elle pouvait entendre sa génitrice ahaner sous les coups de boutoir qu'elle lui infligeait. Karin ne pouvait toujours pas crier. Toujours en silence, elle implora sa mère de ne plus la faire souffrir, ses lèvres formaient juste des « _a_ », des « _ou_ » et des « _u_ ». Alors elle comprit que sa mère avait disparu et que le tuyau d'arrosage agissait par lui-même. Il cessa de se courber/décourber en fouet, et se mit à ramper sur son corps, partout, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, dans tous les sens. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue. Elle eut atrocement peur. Et jamais ne put hurler.

Le tuyau la pénétra brutalement, et imprima d'interminables va-et-vient, le temps se fit celui des horloges coulantes, sa gorge se compressait pour crier des choses mais aucun son n'en sortit, au milieu de l'immensité marine elle vit se rapprocher une grande bulle d'air qui venait du ciel et qui descendait vers le fond, et cette bulle, excessivement lente, était noire, de ce noir qui vend du vert, et elle fondait tout doucement sur elle, la masse d'air ondulait.

Karin avait du mal à _l'appréhender_, elle la _voyait_ approcher sans vraiment la _voir_, ou plutôt, elle la voyait à peu près, mais ne la _sentait_ pas, elle ne parvenait pas à _savoir_ si elle allait entrer en contact avec son corps… quand tout d'un coup elle sentit que la bulle était à ses pieds, et remontait de quelques infimes millimètres en ondoyant ses formes lisses et ses pieds blancs disparurent, elle vit juste les dix petits coquelicots corallins du vernis sur ses orteils disparaître dans l'orbe opaque, et alors, levant sa tête en direction de l'ancre immense, elle sentit comme des alevins ou des crustacés ou bien tout autre chose lui arracher des lambeaux aux mollets, des milliers de dents invisibles et autant de minuscules mâchoires venaient, arrachaient, mordaient, tordaient, repartaient, revenaient elle sentait des lianes plates, douces et lisses glisser sur ses jambes, ses cordes vocales semblaient se déchirer sous les cris silencieux qu'elle tentait de déterrer du fond de sa poitrine en compressant ses poumons, les lacérant d'un mouvement convulsif, mais du cri qu'une puissance autre et incompréhensible taisait il jaillit soudain comme un écho différent, un nom qu'on appelait, un nom court et laid, un hoquet répétitif, un mot brisé, amputé d'une syllabe, trop court et trop simple, un nain difforme, aux sonorités primitives, un balbutiement immonde :

« KARIN ! KARIN ! KARIN ! »

Elle se sentait immensément sale, obscène, nauséeuse, triviale, immonde, fangeuse, souillée impure maudite infecte turpide ignoble vile infâme abjecte…

Le tuyau d'arrosage cracha un jet d'eau brusque et cruel.

« KARIN ! KARIN ! KARINKARINKARINKARINKARIN »

Le jet d'eau la noyait. Elle se noyait dans l'eau, elle sombrait étouffante dans l'estomac de l'océan.

Un fait, soudain, et une prise de conscience : Le jet d'eau froide était bien réel. Elle ouvrit les yeux. D'abord elle ne vit qu'un immense tuyau noir et encrassé qui défilait vers l'arrière. A toute vitesse, elle revint en elle.

Noyé sous le liquide mordant, le visage brouillé de Suigetsu, pommeau de douche en main, apparut. La jeune femme ouvrit les lèvres, et l'eau en profita pour plonger dans sa gorge blessée. Elle s'étrangla, se débattit confusément, aperçu dans sa débâcle la pointe noire de ses genoux dans son champ de vision qui se détachaient sur le fond éclatant de la vasque en faïence.

Suigetsu donna de vigoureux tours de poignets pour fermer au plus vite le robinet d'eau froide. Ce fut alors un flot de paroles ordurières qui agressa la jeune femme :

« Putain Karin mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Tu pensais à quoi, bordel ?! Quelle conne, putain, quelle conne ! La prochaine fois, tu seras mignonne, mais tes expériences d'émo-kid à deux balles, t'iras les faire ailleu…

TA GUEULE, SUIGETSU ! »

Karin se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait maintenant hurler. Elle hoqueta. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer avaient une odeur de sang et de souffrance, ses cordes vocales semblaient prêtes à casser. Elle crut justement voir un filet de sang couler sur son menton, ce n'était qu'une mèche de cheveux mouillés.

Suigetsu la dévisagea, éberlué. Il avait retroussé en hâte les manches de sa chemise, à moitié assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, son pantalon noir était tâché d'éclaboussures à peine visibles, et il avait toujours en main la poire de la douche.

Elle récupérait vite. Mais ça n'était pas son genre, de beugler comme ça. Si Karin n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un modèle de maîtrise parfaite et de contrôle de soi, son arme favorite restait cependant en toute situation la joute verbale franche et les insultes venimeuses ou cassantes. Elle grondait souvent, mais jamais avec cette espèce de désespoir enragé, elle se servait d'autres ressources qui correspondaient mieux à sa nature orgueilleuse et martiale.

Les pointes de ses cheveux roux collaient aux parois de la baignoire, dépassant parfois des rebords et laissant pendre dans vide leurs courtes fourches amarante, puis, revenant à son visage, il remarqua ses cheveux roux qui lui coulaient devant les yeux et rebiquaient follement d'un côté de son crâne. Il s'attarda sur le dessin étrange du sillon pourpre qui s'était collé à sa bouche, simulant sous ses lèvres la courbe sinueuse d'une langue de serpent. Il nota son t-shirt lâche qui dévoilait un large pan d'épaule où s'épanouissait un bleu déjà légèrement violacé, et rendu à demi transparent par la sueur des angoisses noires et l'eau glacée.

Karin remarqua qu'il la déshabillait complètement du regard. Ses pupilles fendues, électriques, bleutées, bondissaient d'un endroit à un autre de sa peau. Elle se souvint soudain du tuyau d'arrosage, et, sans trop réfléchir, balança son poing ferme et plein de hargne dans le ventre de Suigetsu, le coup droit et parfait produisit un bruit mat en rencontrant son corps sec.

Le souffle coupé, celui-ci, déséquilibré, bascula sur elle, mais, craignant comme la peste le contact des chairs, elle s'envola à tire d'aile de la baignoire. Suigetsu s'écrasa sur la faïence pâle dans un court murmure sourd.

Karin étouffait.

Dans son élan, elle glissa sur le carrelage trempé. Elle s'agrippa d'un coup au porte-serviette, stoppant net sa course, heurta des hanches le lavabo et se fit un nouveau bleu, elle plaqua ses mains sur levier pour retrouver l'équilibre et des éclats incisifs de la seringue brisée s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes moites. Elle les chassa en se frottant les mains releva la tête, et croisa une fraction de seconde son reflet affolé dans le miroir. Ses yeux avaient viré noirs, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce velours si rouge qui lui tapissait d'habitude le fond de la rétine. En y regardant bien, il y avait même désormais un sordide éclat mousseux, comme un lichen verdâtre qui s'était apposé sur l'ébène des pupilles. C'était un peu le même vert marécageux que la bulle qui…

Elle trancha net le fil de ses pensées.

L'eau glaciale avait emporté dans ses sillons qui rougissaient sa peau le mascara de la veille. La coulure sale, en souillant les cernes des yeux, semblait étirer le regard, l'agrandir démesurément, comme si ces yeux avaient un jour mangé tout le visage de Karin, sortant du cadre de ses lunettes pour venir lécher le haut de ses pommettes par vagues successives, marées noires et descendantes qui laissaient derrière elles d'étranges reliefs. Karin essuya d'un revers le limon vaseux, étira les coins de sa bouche, se grandit de toute sa hauteur, puis tituba jusqu'à la porte. Ses deux mains s'emparèrent maladivement de la poignée. Elle remarqua son poignet moucheté d'innombrables trous minuscules, ceux laissés par la seringue à rêves, donnant à sa peau l'aspect d'un fruit ou d'un bois piqué.

Karin ouvrit avec violence la porte en s'engouffra en coup de vent à l'extérieur.


End file.
